


Birds of a Feather

by Lindenharp



Series: On the Wings of the Dawn -- DVD Extras [4]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary witness interview presents Lewis and Hathaway with a new mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha1600](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the lovely Sasha1600.
> 
> This is another spin-off from my _On the Wings of the Dawn_ series. This drabble stands on its own--all you need to know is that in this universe, James has wings which he keeps bound and hidden under his clothing.

"I wish I knew more," Rose Dawson says, refilling Robbie's teacup. "I might have seen what that wicked man was doing if it weren't for my arthritis keeping me out of the garden."

"That's okay."

"We haven't been a very healthy family lately. Grizabella has been plagued with hairballs, and _something_ is ailing MacTavish." She gestures at the restless parrot inside a birdcage nearly as tall as the lanky sergeant beside it.

The next day, James reports, "Wilverson isn't talking, but I've solved a different mystery. I know what's wrong with MacTavish."

"Oh?"

James scowls, twitching his shoulders. "Feather mites."


End file.
